Light emitting diodes (LED's) are fast becoming a preferable light source for automotive lighting applications, as they consume less power but provide light output which is acceptable for such applications. In order to employ LED's for automotive applications, high levels of efficiency must be obtained in both light collection as well as light distribution. Typically, reflectors or lenses or light pipes are utilized to collect and distribute the light for the particular lighting application. Unfortunately, not all automotive applications, such as the stop function of a tail light, have been effectively produced utilizing an LED light source in such reflectors, lenses or light pipes.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide methods and structures for light distribution which meets the requirements of specialized applications.